1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for synthesizing moving objects, a method for processing an image regarding a synthesis time point, and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Laptop Personal Computer (Laptop PC), and wearable devices, such as a wrist watch or a Head-Mounted Display (HMD), that have been recently manufactured typically include much than a phone function but also other various functions such as (e.g., a Social Network Service (SNS), Internet, multimedia, and photo moving image capturing and execution).
In particular, among such various functions, an image processing technology that tracks a moving object using a camera and expresses a continuous operation of the moving object has been researched and developed. However, in the related art, overlapping or separation of moving objects may occur according to their displacement, and thus it is difficult to control image processing or image capturing for synthesis only with respect to objects that do not overlap each other.